If Fairy Tail Visits
by crazyangelgirl21
Summary: Have you wondered what would happen if Fairy Tail was let loose in our world? This story explains what would happen if that did happen ... UTTER CHAOS! What things will they encounter? What people would the meet? Will they want to stay in this world? Read to find out. :)
1. Chapter 1

If Fairytail Visits ...

 **A/N Hello people of the internet! Ok so, this is the fist fanfic I have ever written go easy on me. This is about if fairy tail came into our world (outside of their show). I am planning to make this a multi-chapter story so let me know if you think it is worth continuing. Alright, let's get started! :)**

It started off as a normal day, Fairy Tail having a guild fight, furniture being broken, people flying through windows,(only fairytail XD) ... a perfectly normal day. If you want it continue like this, keep dreaming. The guild door were thrown open with a bang. As everyone turned to look, a man was seen standing in the doorway tightly clutching a book before he fell to the ground. The guild went deathly silent until someone said, "Hey, are you ok dude?"

"Natsu of course he isn't. He just passed out."

"Right. Sorry Luce," Natsu said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck while Lucy and Gray groaned. (Can anyone guess who they are?:) )

"Get him to the infirmary now. I will go inform Master." The speaker walked off to the second floor.

Every one in hearing ranged jumped at the cold, underlying threat hidden in Erza's tone (Guess who spoke), "If you disobey me expect my heaven's wheel armor. "

As expected everyone jumped to do as she said while Mira giggled at their silliness. Once the man was finally brought to the infirmary Wendy got to work. Her work was healing him and shooing everyone out of the room, easier said than done. After what felt like hours everyone was out and the man was awake. Master Makorav came in at this point and Wendy left the two alone to talk.

When Wendy returned to the main guild hall, the poor thing was instantly surrounded and bombarded with questions. "What's he like?" "Did you talk to him at all?" "Can I fight him?" "What do you think flame brain?" "Yeah! He's going down!" "No!" "Did he say why he was here?" This continued on while Gray and Natsu fought over whether Natsu could fight the man or not. (*pauses* Stop facepalming. You know I had too.) Finally Mira came to the poor girls' rescue and shot everyone a death glare. That scared everyone one off except Mira and Erza. "So, did you talk to him at all?" Erza asked. "No. But he just kept saying he had to see Master.""That's interesting," Mira replied.

Just then master walked back into the room with the book the man had earlier and explained the situation to everyone. The man had a job request for them and had come from far away to deliver it. He need them to escort him home. To do that they had read a spell from the book he brought with him. A selected group of mages would escort him there. Master told the crowd around him who would go and who would stay. The selected people followed master back to the infirmary whilst everyone else watched with wide eyes.

In the infirmary ...

"Oh good. You brought everyone," the man whose name we STILL don't know said to Makarov (Is anyone frustrated by this yet?) "Why don't we get started now," Makarov replied. "Why don't we?" Makarov nodded his head and began. First he made everyone go behind him. Then he opened the book and started to chant.

"Whoa what is that?"

There were similar responses echoing from all present. In front of the master a spinning blue magic circle appeared. The man got up from the infirmary bed, moved behind Makarov and watched with a smile.

One minute later -

"Ok. That should do it. Do you want to go first sir?" Makarov asked the man. "Yes" he replied.

The man stepped forward through the magic circle and disappeared.

"Where did he go?"

"Through the portal. Now it's your turn you brats."(Need I say who that is?)

"Ok. I go next."

The last person who spoke up walked towards the glowing circle. They reached third hand out to it while everyone watched on with baited breath. As they touched the circle they Drew back their hand like they had been electrified. Everyone winced. They reached their hand back out towards the circle and this time their hand went through it without problem. They slowly walked forward until their whole body was consumed by the magic. One by one everyone else slowly made the same journey through the circle.

 **A/N Ooooo a cliffhanger! Who knows what will happen next? Or who was selected? Or who the man is? Ok. Enough of that. To clarify, the man is from our world. I will explain his background later in the story.**

 **If you have any ideas for this don't hesitate to tell me. I haven't quite decided where I'm going with this yet. If you know what personalities or stereotypes you want Fairytail to meet please tell me in a review. If you have any things you want them to encounter also let me know. And tell me if I should continue or not. I love the feedback! :D. See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello peoples of the interweb! Welcome back. How's life? So, a recap as a reminder: A man who we don't know showed up at Fairy Tail with a job request. The request? Escort him back home. Makarov selected a group of mages to go but we don't know who yet. They just went through the portal to the mans home. Onto the story now! :)**

"Whoa. Where are we? I thought we were supposed to help you get home," Gray spoke up. Their new surroundings consisted of a dense forest at noon. When they had left Fairy Tail it was mid-afternoon.

"Yeah what happened? This doesn't even look like Fiore," Levy said.

"That is because we are not in Fiore. We are on Earth. More specifically, Maine in the United States (Sorry if you wanted somewhere else but I live in the US and I want to accurately portray the land)." The man replied. In the new light he could now be seen clearly. He was tall with short, shaggy, night black hair under a black fedora. His eyes were a deep forest green. Underneath was a thin mouth that probably hadn't seen many smiles and a hawk nose. On his body was a long, tan trench coat, black pants and black boots.

"Where is that?" Lucy asked. "I don't think I've never heard of it." "Of course you haven't this in a different universe."

"What do you mean?" said Mira. "Is this sort of like Edolas?"  
"No. We are not in a alternate dimension like Edolas but in a entire different universe." The man paused. "I don't believe we have had proper introductions yet. My name is Zauil [ZA-oul] strong(Finally! We know his name! Your welcome). I already know all of you so, we have an errand to run. Come along."

"Everyone followed along trying to absorb all the information they just received. After a few minutes of walking, Gajeel spoke up. "What kind of errand are we doing?"

"We are going to pick up my niece. She is only five and since she is traveling with us try not to scare her. The house should be around here." Zauil replied. "Ah here it is."

"And there it was. Around a turn in the path was a large sky blue cottage with dark wood detailing. In the window was a flickering blue and white light. All the Fairy Tail members had their jaws on the floor in awe while Zauil calmly walked up to the door and knocked. After a few seconds the door was opened by a young girl with a blue dress on. She looked to be five with wavy, night black hair down to her lower back. Electric blue eyes and rosy cheeks lit up her face along with a button nose and pink lips. She paused for a second looking up at Zauil before screaming "Uncle!" and tackling his leg into a hug.

Zauil laughed and picked her up while saying "This is Shira. Careful how you act around her because she is very observant and can pick up the littlest flashes of thoughts and emotions at a glance." At this he put Shira down and nudged her forward. She took a few steps towards the assembled fairies to look at each of their faces while her now identified uncle said their names. The group watched her. Shira's gaze moved from Mira to Happy to Lucy to Levy to Erza [her eyes widened in what looked like fear at Erza] to Gray to Juvia to Carla to Wendy to Romeo to Gajeel [she seemed to linger on him] and lastly to Natsu who smiled at her. Upon seeing Natsu's smile she screamed "kidnapper" as loud as it seemed possible and ran behind Levy's legs shaking and saying "Don't let the kidnapper near me." Everyone sweat dropped except Levy at her reaction and since Lucy hit Natsu and was currently yelling at him. Levy bent down to help comfort the scared girl.

Fifteen minutes later ...

Once Shira calmed down Levy asked why Shira hid behind her.

"(Reminder this is coming from a 5 year old who looked at each person 5-10 seconds each) Well, I'm not going to hide behind the person I'm scared of. Gray and Gajeel I think it was, would start yelling at him, which would do nothing. Even if they shoved him, the other option of what they would do, that would make them start fighting with me in the middle." She gestured to Gray and Gajeel yelling at Natsu in yet another fight. "Lucy is too close to kidnapper for him to actually listen to her so she can't make him stop. Miss Erza ..." By this point everyone was listening to the words coming out of the little girls mouth astonished. All except her uncle who was watching with a smirk on his face. "... Could stop kidnapper but she is too intimidating to make a good shield. Blue haired lady," she pointed to Juvia, "I can't remember her name but she has no authority and little to no connection to him so he wouldn't listen. Wendy and Romeo are the youngest of the group so they can't make anyone do what they say unless they have extended knowledge on it. That person..." Shira then nods her head in Mira's direction. "... Can probably give a killer death stare I don't want to be near that. And Lily, Happy and Carla are too small to hide behind and couldn't really do much to protect me. That leaves you and uncle. You were closer and had enough authority over kidnapper to make him listen."

The fairies jaw hit the ground in shock since everything she said was true. Zauil went over to Shira and picked her up while she squealed in delight. "I told you she was observant. You should have listened." The pair started towards the cottage. At the door they turned back to the group of mages. "You know if you keep your mouths open flies are going to fly in." Shira giggled as they went back into the house leaving the shocked Fairy Tail mages outside.

 **A/N So Levy, Gajeel, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Romeo, Mira, Pantherlily, Happy and Carla went on the job. Why so many people? They are on the no magic [sadly] Earth! All these people are to help cope.  
**

 **Thank you _Mariathedorkydragon_ for the review and suggestion! It was really nice and helpful. **

**Ok so if you see these ( ) in the story it is an A/N even if I don't say it. These [ ] are if things in the story need parentheses. I thought I would clear that up.  
**

 **Do you like Shira? She came to me in a random moment. I was just like la- di-la-di-la and BOOM! Shira was born.**

 **Don't forget to review or give me ideas. See ya next time time! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hi and welcome back people! I have finally gotten the third chapter done. I had a hard time with this one because I didn't know where I wanted it to go but I pressed keyboard buttons and this is what happened so ... yeah. Recap: Levy, Gajeel, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Romeo, Mira, Pantherlily, Happy and Carla went on the job to Earth with Zauil and Shira, a SUPER observant 5 year old. Now on with the story.**

[Shira's point of view]

Do you think they will come in soon?" I asked looking out the window.

"Not sure Shira. They still seem pretty shocked," Uncle replied.

We were talking about the mages from fairy tail who had come to escort us home so we wouldn't be attacked by the bad people. They have been standing outside for the last five minutes trying to wrap their head around what I had told them. "I didn't say anything wrong, did I?"

" No. They just haven't seen something like that before and need to get used to it."

"Oh. Ok. I'll go bring them some cookies then." Uncle looked at me weird. "So they don't get hungry later." He shrugged his shoulders. I went into the kitchen and got the cookies.

"Next to the cookie jar was grandma's favorite cookbook. _Grandma_. I miss her. NO. Don't think of that. _Hi grandma._ Outside. New friends. Cookies. Think of that, not grandma. Stop the memories. Stop the tears. _How are you today honey?_ The tears are coming. Outside now. Bring the cookies out for your new friends. _I want you to r/ememun and don't look back. Aren't you coming too?_ I grabbed the plate that carried the cookies and balanced it on my hand like a waitress. I carried it outside, making sure it didn't rattle. _Not today honey. But run fast. I'll try to catch up._ The mages were still in shock. "I brought you cookies. Want some?"

"Oooo! I want cookies!" Better now. I chased the memories away. I laughed; instantly surrounded by hungry adults. I knew my eyes betrayed the pain I had felt, still feel. Only one person seemed to notice. A man with raven black hair, Gray I think it was. He didn't say anything. I looked for a sign of recognition in his eyes. A sign that someone understood the pain. I saw it; even if it was only a glimmer I saw it. Seeing that saved me, from what I don't know but it saved me.

"Why don't you come inside? I assume you still need the details of the job," I asked. I turned to go back inside but felt a hand on my shoulder. It felt cool and warm at the same time. It was weird. I turned and saw Gray connected to the hand. He motioned the others ahead though Juvia was reluctant and mumbled something about a new love rival.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

I debated whether I should tell him the whole story yet or not. I decided to hold on to it and replied with, "Why wouldn't I be?" I softened the look on my face and in my eyes to match my words. He searched my face, as if for something more. After what felt like an eternity later he gave up and went inside. I followed suit after him. I knew he understood. How much of my story I can't say yet.

[Still Shira]

I walked back inside and returned the now empty plate to the kitchen. From the living room I heard uncle telling the details of the job. Like why mages were needed. I already knew this. It was protection from my father. I was told he used to be nice, not like now. He used to care, but as everyone knows, everyone stops caring at some point. I rejoined everyone else in the living room. I saw the plant, book, drink and bag of Doritos I had on the coffee table carelessly pushed aside. The space was now taken by a map of the U.S.

I leaned against the door frame and tuned in just as my uncle was saying "...they said we would meet here, at the four corners monument strong **(For those that don't know (don't feel bad), the four corners monument is a monument at the place where the four states Arizona, New Mexico, Utah and Colorado meet at the same spot United States. It is the only spot four states meet so people made a big deal about it and put a monument there)**. After that appointment, we have to go to Chicago and free Max."

"Max escaped. He doesn't need rescuing. He told me a few months ago not to go looking for him." I intervened. "There's no need to go to Chicago. We can straight to Seattle after we go to the four corners."

Though shocked, uncle replied,"That's helpful. One less thing we have to do. So -"

""Whose Max?" Levy asked.

I sighed [as Uncle froze might I add], in sadness and in knowing I would have to answer. "All in due time. So, as Uncle was saying, we will stay here tonight and head out tomorrow. I'll go make dinner while you get settled in. Don't leave the house though." I walked back into the kitchen and grabbed some spaghetti.

Mira's point of view

"I'll go make sure everything is set for tomorrow." Zauil stood up and walked out of the room.

"Why did they react so badly when I asked who Max was?" Levy asked.

"I don't know shrimp. And why would he need rescuing?" Gajeel replied.

I tuned them out and stood up and walked around looking at the pictures on the walls, wondering the same my self. There weren't a lot of pictures, which I thought was weird. I came across a picture of 6 people, 3 generations. It wasn't in a frame and just sat on top of the mantle. I flipped it over to see if there were names in the back. There were. "Grandma, Grandpa, Mom, Dad, Max and me. The day I was born." The writing looked like a kindergartner's. I looked at the front again. There were two older folks, one male and one female, maybe in their seventies, standing in the back. Seated in front of them were two people, male and female, in their maybe thirties. The female held a baby and the male had a seven year old boy on his lap. The only one smiling was the baby.

"I think I know who Max is."

 **A/N Ooo bombshell dropped. I really don't have much to say down here except I'm sorry for the lateish update. I'll try to not take as long in the future. I didn't know where to go with this so most of it was filler and push "random" keyboard buttons. I hope you enjoyed though. So, see you next time peoples! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hello folks! I am back after like a month but one person showed they wanted another chapter so, ... I am also lazy. Anyway, without any further ado ...**

Shira's point of view

I burst through the door between the living room and kitchen, where I had been making dinner. "Ok guys. Spaghetti's up. I didn't know what everyone wanted so I left it plain but-" I stopped short. Everyone was staring at me. "What?"

"What really happened?" Lucy asked.

I sighed. "Over dinner. Come on." They followed me to the dinning room, set up with 14 spots. We had a big table but it was still crowded. I took away one place and set it aside. Everyone took their seats with a bowl of spaghetti and a glass of milk. It felt weird to be the youngest at the table. Especially since everyone was a little intimidating. I was used to sitting alone. "What did you find out and what do you want to know?" I wasted no time on formality.

"We found a picture of a family. Three generations. Only the baby was smiling. On the back we saw the names Grandma, Grandpa, Mom, Dad, Max and me on the back. We want to know who is in that picture, why the people aren't smiling, who Max is and why you are so key to some project." Mira had picked up on the mood I had set and had responded. The others were still a little shocked that I could use such a serious tone.

I sighed but responded. "The people in that picture are my family. They aren't smiling because they have no reason to. Max is my brother. I am so key to some project because I can use magic in this world. I'm sure you felt there is no ethernano. But I can still use magic." I held out my hand and let a white butterfly with black tipped wings appear in my palm. I leg the butterfly fly around the room. "My dad thinks he can make me more powerful to take take over the world. By experimenting on me.

"Whoa. Cool. What magic can use you use?" I heard kidnapper talk.

"Magic Build. It sort of like molding magic but I use the magic inside of me to make things instead of turning it into a substance like ice."

"So where is your brother?" Levy asked.

"Still with my dad. Grandma couldn't get both of us away."

"Why was it your grandma?" I heard the one who understood earlier, Gray, say.

"Everyone else who could do something was dead." The rest of the meal of the meal was eaten in silence.

 **A/N Sorry for the shorter chapter but I hope content and quality made up for length. I tried to make it so you could see Shira's past a bit. I don't really have a plan for the upcoming chapters bit I know where I want to go. That means don't expect fast updates.**

 **Thank you to _JcL107_** **for following this. I REALLY appreciate it.**

 **Don't forget to review or follow or favorite. Goodbye my people!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N HELLO EVERYBODY! I'm sorry if the updates aren't that fast. Or if the next few chapters aren't that long or good but the plans for this story are big so hang in there! *insert poster of a kitten hanging off a branch saying "Hang in there!"* Let's get on with the story!**

Shira's POV

 _BUZZ BUZZ. BUZZ BUZZ_

 _Ugh. Great. Now I have to wake up. Bleh._

 _BUZZ BUZZ_

_I get it. I get it. I'm up._ I slapped the off button in the alarm and slowly melted out of bed. I ended up laying face down on the floor like every morning. I stayed there for a few minutes before I dragged myself to the closet and pulled the outfit of the day, a pink t-shirt, a pink headband and blue jeans. I sleepily put it on and took off my pajamas. I, still half asleep, went to walk to the bathroom and tripped over a foot. _What in the- Oh right. The wizard people are here. I want pancakes. Let's make pancakes today. Come on Max._ Max is my imaginary brother. I don't know where the real one is so until I find him the imaginary one keeps me company and gives advice. Sometimes I have Grandma come instead but it still hurts to think about her. I made my way to the bathroom and did my business and brushed my teeth. The kitchen is soooooo far from my bedroom. **Well too bad. Deal with it Shira.** _Bleh. Go away Max._ **Nah, I'm good.** _Of course you are._ The batter was already halfway done. The dry powders were all mixed and the liquids were lined up. _Thanks past self._ I had previously mixed up the dry ingredients before hand so that in the morning I didn't have to think.

By the time I had finished the first batch sounds of fighting had started to come from the living room, where the boys were.

"Get off me!"

"I'm not on you!"

"Oh yeah! How come I feel your scrawny foot on my leg then?"

"Would you two shut up!"

"We're not loud!"

"Yes! Yes you are!"

"What's going on?"

"What are you fighting about now?" The rest turned into a mess of screams and declarations of war on each other. I decided to make them stop before they woke up the girls.

I went and stood in the doorway, gathering up a fake angry aurora around me. "Would you idiots shut up. It is too early for stupid shenanigans so if you wanna do that go home." I was even surprised at how low and scary my voice sounded. I saw a shiver run down their backs. "Now if your done," I turned my voice back to normal. "Pancakes are ready!"

I turned back into the kitchen and I walked away I heard them mumble, "Geez. Since when were five-year-olds scary."

I was confused. I was eight. I walked back to living room. "I'm eight. Not five. And if you want pancakes I would come now. The girls just started to wake up." They sprung up and followed me. I wondered why that made them get up. They sat at the table and I placed maple syrup, butter and sugar on the table along with a plate of pancakes in front of each of them. It was gone before I turned around. "Wow. That was fast."

"Well your pancakes are super yummy so I had to eat them fast."

"You didn't have to eat them fast Salamander."

"Ya-huh I did. You just don't know anything." Right about here I went back to the stove and started making pancakes for the girl that just walked in, Mira I think.

"Morning Mira. Want some pancakes?"

"I would love some thank you."

"Your welcome." The pancakes cooked really fast so within five minutes Mira had her pancakes.

"Mmmmm! These are really good Shira. I wish I could get the recipe for these."

"Thank you. And if you want, I could write it down for you."

"That would be awesome! Thank you!"

"Anytime." I went back to the pancakes as the rest of the girls and Uncle slowly filed in. I got lots of compliments on the pancake batter. I had to make a LOT of pancakes to keep up with the hunger. By the time everyone was done it was 10 am. Time to go adventure the country. I grabbed the bag I had all packed and ready with everything we might need for the trip. I made a butterfly to float by my shoulder. It was comfort for me. We walked out the door. Into the thick woods. Onto the journey. One step at a time.

 _"A journey of a thousand miles starts with a single step." -Confucius_


End file.
